


motive

by goldplate (ramshackleheads)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramshackleheads/pseuds/goldplate
Summary: Upon Osamu’s arrival from work a while ago, Akaashi had already been waiting on the bed with a severe and pointed expression. The sight of his beautiful, lovely boyfriend all dressed up (well, down) like that sent shivers through Osamu’s spine. When Akaashi looked at him like that, it made him want to submit. It made him want to get on his knees and beg for mercy, for release, even if they hadn’t even started yet. Fuck, Osamu was wrapped around his pinky finger.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	motive

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly i write porn, despite the great multichap fic ideas i have. eventually i'll write them (maybe), but for now all my brain can churn out is this. also, there's a great lack of osaaka porn so i'm just making my own food here...
> 
> please read the tags before proceeding. if anything mentioned makes you uncomfortable for any reason, please hit the back button now!
> 
> (unedited/unbeta'd)

“‘Kaashi, please…”

“No.”

“Keiji?”

“No, Osamu.”

Akaashi circles his boyfriend, who’s conveniently tied securely to a chair in the center of their spacious bedroom. Osamu’s wrists are bound behind his back, to the back of the seat. He struggles (and has been struggling for the past few  _ hours _ ) against the rope to no avail. A fat bead of sweat drips down his neck.

“Please,” he begs again. His cock – also bound by a cockring – is almost painful. It’s red, throbbing, with the head resting against his navel. “Keiji, I can’t–”

Akaashi leans down to whisper into his ear, from behind. He wraps his smooth arms around the bound man, in a sensual embrace. “You know your safeword, baby. What color?” his low voice mumbles. Osamu feels himself get impossibly harder and whines, high pitched.

“G-green, Keiji, but please. Fuuuuck.”

The shorter man chuckles and pulls back, circling back around. “No. I said I’d edge you for hours, and I’m just keeping my promise. Your cock isn’t getting any action anytime soon, so there’s no use in begging.”

When Akaashi circles back around like a large cat stalking its prey, he feels Osamu’s dark eyes rake over his slender form. He’s wearing blood red strappy lingerie – a full set complete with pantyhose and garters. The straps cross over his chest, and across his ass, accentuating the shape. It leaves very, very little to the imagination.

Upon Osamu’s arrival from work a while ago, Akaashi had already been waiting on the bed with a severe and pointed expression. The sight of his beautiful, lovely boyfriend all dressed up (well, down) like that sent shivers through Osamu’s spine. When Akaashi looked at him like that, it made him want to submit. It made him want to get on his knees and beg for mercy, for release, even if they hadn’t even started yet. Fuck, Osamu was wrapped around his pinky finger.

“Is your mind somewhere else, baby?” Akaashi asks, now, startling the taller man out of his daydream. Akaashi’s holding something, something he can’t make out in the dimness of the room. But he rolls it around in his hand, and squirts some lube on it. Osamu realizes it’s a vibrating buttplug, one of their favorites. “I thought we both agreed you’d keep your attention on me. Unless you want me to add another hour to your punishment, hm?”

“No! Keiji, no, please,” Osamu begs, and he feels his cock twitch violently as he watches Akaashi pop the buttplug into himself with a high whine. “Anything but that, I’ll do anything ya want.”

Akaashi is a fucking tease: he’s been at it for what… three? Four hours now? Osamu’s lost count a long time ago. He feels that he’s just floating in space, where hours feel like seconds and seconds feel like years. Nothing exists outside this room. His cock leaks pathetically, red and angry; he’s been brought just right until the very edge several times by Akaashi’s deft hands, then deprived just when he thinks he’s earned his release. Osamu lets out another sob, but the sound seems far away and foreign to his own ears.

His shirt is still on, the only article of clothing left on his body. But it’s pretty much useless; it’s drenched in sweat. Akaashi takes the bottom hem between his fingers and pulls it up, over Osamu’s broad chest. “Show me your tits.”

The bound man cries out in embarrassment, looking away. “Keiji…”   
  
“What? You don’t want me to see them? But they look so good, fuck.”

Osamu cranes his head down, losing his words.

“Hm? You want me to service you?” Akaashi tuts.

“Yes.”

“Hm?”

“Yes, please. Akaashi, Keiji baby, please…”

“What do you want me to do? All you need to do is ask.”

Osamu can’t find the words, and only groans.

“See, you can’t even tell me what you want. I’m not a mind reader, baby.”

The bound man shakes his head passionately.

“I’ll suck your cock off? You want that Osamu?” There’s a teasing, amused lilt in Akaashi’s voice. Osamu doesn’t doubt that his sadistic boyfriend is having the time of his life, testing his limits.

“Please suck my cock, please!”

Akaashi tuts again, in mock disgust, adjusting his glasses. “You have such a fucking dirty mouth,” he whispers, and takes Osamu’s cock between his smooth warm lips. But of course, he doesn’t indulge in his boyfriend’s needs; instead, he gives the cock chaste and sweet kisses and kitten licks, gazing up at Osamu innocently. Innocently, as if he hasn’t been the one torturing him for the past hours.

Osamu groans and sobs, his legs and arms struggling to thrash around. Akaashi is surprisingly strong, and he holds his boyfriend down, forcing him to relax. The knot around the taller man’s wrists are secure, and there’s very little use trying to get out of it. The soft licks continue.

“Color,” he asks, the hot cockhead between his lips. His hand strokes Osamu’s thighs soothingly. “Osamu, color.”

“G-green,” the bound man whines. “Fuck, I love ya, I l-love this!”

“I love you too Osamu. So much. That’s why I’m doing this to you. I want–” Akaashi licks a broad stripe up his cock, the most stimulation Osamu has gotten in awhile– “to make you absolutely  _ crazy _ for me. I want to make you so desperate for me that you think of nothing else but me.”

He takes Osamu’s cock into his mouth, finally, and down his accommodating throat. He’s trained himself out of his gag reflex (just another reason out of many that Osamu loves him), so swallowing down the fat length only requires minimal effort. From the corner of his eyes, he sees his boyfriend’s toes curl and uncurl. Good. Osamu is gazing down at him with tears streaking down his handsome face, full of adoration and desperation. And Akaashi gazes back up, his eyes cloudy and dilated, overwhelmed by the cock currently lodged down his throat and the heady smell of sweat and sex in the air.

“Remove it,” Osamu cries, broken. “Keiji, Keiji, please, no more! Remove it, please!”

Akaashi pops off with a wet gasp, and starts to stroke his boyfriend’s cock vigorously and unforgivingly. The wet squelch sounds so satisfyingly dirty, and the force of the strokes make Osamu’s eyes roll back. Even Akaashi is impressed that he’s lasted this long. Their last record was just two hours, but he’s pretty sure they’ve passed the third hour mark now as he sneaks a look at the clock on the wall. The shorter man, still kneeling down, smirks and bites the inside of his cheek. “Remove what?

“The co– fuck. The cock ring, baby.”

“Is that what you want, slut?”

Osamu gasps at the name-calling, and more tears leak out of his already wet eyes. Akaashi doesn’t bring out the dirty talk often, but when he does, it always has the same effect on the bound man: it feels like he’s been hit by a double decker bus, or flung off a cliff. In the best possible way, of course.

“I said,” Akaashi grits out, slapping Osamu’s thigh lightly as a warning. “Is that what you want, slut? Hmm? You want me to stop?”

“No,” Osamu finally sobs out. “Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop, please. I can handle more.”

“That’s what I thought. You looked like you were enjoying yourself so much. I’m here to give you everything you want.”

When Osamu opens his eyes again, Akaashi is reaching for something to the side. He hands it to his boyfriend, placing it in his hands gently. It’s a little, nondescript remote with just two buttons. In spite of the fog in his brain, Osamu recognizes it as the remote to the buttplug currently shoved up Akaashi’s ass.  _ Fuck _ . He thinks he’s died and gone straight to heaven. Or is this hell? Osamu doesn’t know, and doesn’t care.

Akaashi rests his beautiful head against one of his boyfriend’s strong, spread thighs, and blinks up at him coyly. His fingers stroke up and down Osamu’s happy trail, and between his ass cheeks, teasing penetration but never following through. As much as Osamu enjoys Akaashi fucking him with his fingers or with toys, they’ve established that that might be a bit too much for tonight.

“Osamu,” Akaashi hums, licking his balls. “Make me feel good, yeah? Can you do that baby?”

“I– I can.”

“You know what the buttons are for, right?”

“I do. How high do y-you want me to go?”

Akaashi laughs, lowly. “As high as you want, baby. I can handle it.”

With that, he takes Osamu’s thick cock back into his throat. And Osamu, well, he has a sadistic streak in him too – he sets the vibration to a high (but not the highest) setting on the get go. Akaashi keens and chokes, wetly pulling off his boyfriend. He secretly loves the sound of the shorter man choking on his cock. He watches Akaashi kneeling on the ground, eyes rolling back, crumpled in pleasure between his legs. 

“You bastard,” the kneeling man gasps out. “Osamu, you– fuck!”

“Keiji, baby, you look so good like that,” Osamu has the nerve to chuckle out, as if he isn’t at the end of his rope, too. “So desperate.”

But Akaashi isn’t known for giving up, for shying away. He places his mouth and tongue on his boyfriends balls, licking hot and wet stripes across them. His hands start to stroke Osamu’s cock, tightly and mercilessly. A glob of precum drips out of the head and slides down.

The buzzing doesn’t relent.

So Akaashi dips his head lower, and slots his wet tongue between Osamu’s ass cheeks, right on his hole.

“Osamu, color, baby?” he asks, his hands not slowing down. At the back of his mind, he pats himself on the back for being such an amazing multitasker.

“Green! Oh my fucking god,” Osamu groans, low from his chest. “But just lick, don’t put your fingers in, Keiji, fuck!”

Akaashi nods and licks over his boyfriend’s asshole. It’s a struggle to not lose his  _ own mind _ , to focus on pleasuring Osamu, with a fucking vibrating plug shoved up his ass.

But then, the bound man decides now, of all times, is a great time to set it to the highest, strongest setting.

“Fuck!” Akaashi sobs, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Osamu, ‘Samu, oh my god, I’m gonna–”

“Gonna cum, Keiji?”

“Yes, please, fuck! I’m almost there, ah, ah!”

Osamu switches the vibrator off, just like that.

“No!” Akaashi grits out, “No, no, no, please I want to cum, I was almost there!”

“Let me cum first, and then I’ll get you off,” the bound man growls. “I’ve been wanting to cum for fucking  _ hours _ , and I’m not gonna let you off the hook that easily, baby. Not after you’ve tortured me this much. Untie me now, and remove the cockring.”

The authority and seriousness of Osamu’s voice melts Akaashi instantly. He fumbles with the knot around his boyfriend’s wrists, but eventually gets it loose. The taller man sighs in relief, stretching his wrist and shoulders, hearing it pop. Next is the cockring: it slips off easily enough considering how wet Osamu’s cock is with lube, spit, and precome. He groans and clenches every muscle in his body to stop himself from involuntarily coming untouched. It’s no small feat.

“Get on the bed, baby,” he tells Akaashi, standing up. His back and hips ache slightly for being forced to sit for a few hours, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. Akaashi edges and tortures him enough on a regular basis that his body has grown accustomed to the satisfying, sore feeling. “On your stomach.”

Akaashi scrambles and gets into position below Osamu. Now, Osamu can really admire his ass in its full, adorned glory: this might be his favorite set, the way it pinches Akaashi’s smooth skin, and emphasizes his body’s softness, its plushness. The taller man runs his large hand adoringly up and down his lover’s back. 

“You drove me crazy for hours,” he whispers into Akaashi’s skin. “Ya always drive me absolutely fucking crazy, Keiji. I can never get enough.”

“You like it.”

“I do. I love ya.”

Akaashi sighs. “I love you too. Kiss me, Osamu.”

So he does. Despite the intensity of their session, they kiss softly and lovingly. Osamu cups Akaahi’s wet face. This is both their favorite part, but it doesn’t last very long; both of them are desperate and ready to cum.

“Where do you want it?” Osamu rumbles against Akaashi’s lips. He licks up his boyfriend’s tear tracks. “Just tell me where you want it and I’ll give it to ya.”

“God, fuck. I want to swallow it, I want it on my face, ‘Samu,” he whines. Osamu groans. Akaashi’s words alone are almost enough to drive him over the edge.

“Can I fuck ya first, though? I can’t pass up the chance – ya look fuckin’ incredible. Yer stretched out by the plug already, right?”

“Mhmm, baby, do whatever. Just do it now!”

Osamu tugs the plug out of Akaashi’s hole unceremoniously, and it makes the shorter man shake in surprise. His first thrust into his boyfriend’s loose hole is sudden, rough, and unmerciful. The next ones aren’t any different.

Akaashi’s ass looks fucking gorgeous, stretched around his cock and clad in the strappy underwear. His cheeks jiggle with every thrust, and Osamu desperately wants to reach for his phone to take a few videos for his personal library. Maybe next time; he makes a mental note to suggest the idea to his boyfriend next time.

Involuntarily, mindlessly, Osamu brings his strong hand and spanks Akaashi’s right ass cheek with a loud slap. The redness blooms almost instantly, and he needs to slow down to stop himself from cumming.

“Osamu, fuck!” Akaashi screams, tugging the sheets off the corners of the bed. “I can’t– oh my god.”

Catching his breath, the taller man leans down to kiss his lover’s hot nape lovingly. Both their bodies are red and hot like furnaces, with salty sweat dripping down and onto the bed. Osamu’s hips thrust forward minutely. Akaashi whines pitifully, crying into the pillow.

“I’m so clooooose,” he sobs. “Osamu, I’m so fucking close.”

“Me too. Just give me a second.”

He slaps Akaashi’s other ass cheek for good measure, just to see it blush as well. The shorter man’s body spasms.

“Osamu–” he chokes and gasps, then keens. His body seizes up and clenches around Osamu, getting impossibly tighter that he needs to pull out, then relaxes, boneless. Soft sobs wrack through his body; the taller man knows that sound.

Gripping the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, Osamu sighs shakily. “Did you just come, baby?”

“Mmm,” Akaashi mumbles, muffled into the wet and sweaty pillow.

“You came untouched? Fuck…”

“‘Samu…”

Osamu leans down to kiss Akaashi’s blushing cheek. “Do you want to stop, baby? I can run the bath, just tell me.”

“N-no,” the other man whines, already reaching out for his boyfriend’s cock. “You can continue, on my face, or my mouth, please…”

“Shh, are you sure, Keiji?’

Akaashi nods, and Osamu trusts him. “Get on your knees then.”

The shorter man looks all fucked out and dazed as he takes position back between Osamu’s legs. He looks amazing and perfect like this. Akaashi is always so easy and boneless after his orgasms, and it’s so much hotter than it has any right to be.

“You look incredible,” Osamu can’t help but groan out as he takes Akaashi’s dark hair between his fingers to guide his mouth down. “You look best like this, all fucked out and desperate, you can’t even form words because you feel so good, huh?”

“Yes,” Akaashi tries to say, as best as he can with a cock down his pliant throat. The vibrations around Osamu’s cock feel like heaven. It’s a goddamn miracle he’s lasted this long with how gorgeous his boyfriend is.

“Ya like sucking my cock, hm? Ya like the feeling of it down yer throat?”

“Mm.”

“Ya like waiting for me after work, for me to get home. All ready on the b-bed like that, all dressed up. Where’d ya even get this set? Fuck.”

Osamu pushes Akaashi’s head down even further, and relishes the sound of his lover choking. Saliva drips out of Akaashi’s mouth, down the taller man’s balls, and down to the floor. This is definitely Osamu’s favorite sound in the world. It’s so fucking dirty, but it’s pure music.

“Keiji, ya like pretending yer in charge, not letting me come, treating me like a fucking… like a dog. Like  _ your dog.  _ And I love it when ya do. Ya can do whatever you want to me, and I’d thank ya.”

He pulls Akaashi off his wet cock to give him a few split seconds to catch his breath. But it doesn’t last long. Osamu rubs his sticky cock over the kneeling man’s teary cheeks and saliva-slick red lips, and slots it back into his mouth.

“Yer mouth is perfect. Yer ass too, your hands. I love it when ya punish me, put me in my place. Only you can have me like this.”

Akaashi looks up at Osamu through his wet, dark lashes; his expression a pure form of all the adoration, desperation, and hedonism in the world. His dark eyes are dilated, spit and precome drip down his chin, and a bright red blush paints his cheeks, his neck, his ears and shoulders.

“But I think between the two of us,  _ you’re _ the slut here.”

Akaashi’s eyes roll back in pleasure and humiliation.

It’s too much for Osamu. All of this is.

“Fuck–”

The first few spurts of cum are down Akaashi’s throat, just like he requested, pleaded. Then he pulls his boyfriend’s obedient head back a bit so he can cum right on his tongue to paint his perfect mouth white. Akaashi pulls off himself a few seconds later, letting the last few drops of cum fall on his face. The white decorates the bridge of his upturned nose, his right cheek, and his forehead. It’s the most beautiful and raunchiest painting Osamu has ever seen, and it deserves to be hung in every self-respecting art museum in the world.

Or maybe not. He’s a selfish man. He wants this gorgeous sight all to himself.

They both catch their breath for a while. Akaashi feels lightheaded and ready to pass out from exhaustion and overstimulation, so Osamu carries him to their bed to plop him down gently. 

“Keiji? Color?”

“Gr…green,” Akaashi says hoarsely, quietly. Osamu grabs a glass of water, already ready on their side table, and holds the back of his lover’s head at an angle so he can drink without choking. “Thank you…”

“Here baby. Drink some water. I love ya so much.”

A few more tears fall from Akaashi’s eyes. The exhaustion begins to set into Osamu’s body. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday; neither of them have plans.

“I love you, ‘Samu.”

“I love ya too, so much. But can I just run the bath? Ya don’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of ya,” the taller man reassures quietly, kissing Akaashi’s cheeks lovingly.

“Don’t leave yet.”

“I’m here, Keiji. Ya did so well.”

They stay like that for a bit until Akaashi falls asleep, snoring softly against Osamu’s chest. It’s a bit of a struggle to untangle himself from his lover’s embrace (it’s the last thing he wants to do, honestly), but both of them need a bath.

When Osamu gets back from the bathroom after setting up the bathtub with all of Akaashi’s favorites salts and scented candles, his lover is still fast asleep. It’s a pain for him to wake the man up, but he deserves to be pampered, not just fall asleep still in his underwear on dirty sheets.

“Baby, baby, our bath is ready,” he whispers, gently shaking Akaashi awake. “Let me take care of ya, okay?”

Osamu carries him in his arms to the bathroom. Despite his exhaustion and soreness, he’ll never be too tired to do this.

“Ya did so well,” he says quietly as he helps Akaashi down into the water. The shorter man’s legs wobble a bit to Osamu’s worry, but thankfully there are no inopportune accidents or slips. “Was I too rough?”

“No,” the shorter man coughs out, sinking into the water and shutting his eyes. “Everything was perfect. You’re perfect.”

Their tub is just the right size for two, so Osamu slips into the water too, sighing in relief at the feeling of warm water against his skin. He leans forward and presses his lips against Akaashi’s.

“Thank you, ‘Samu. I really needed that release, it’s been such an awful and tiring week,” he hiccups, starting to cry again in relief.

Osamu pumps some shampoo out of the bottle and takes care of his boyfriend’s hair. “Shh, we can talk about it tomorrow, okay? Just rest for now, Keiji. I love you so much. So much.”

“I love you so much too, ‘Samu. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just think osamu deserves to be dommed <3 osasuffer agenda
> 
> let me know what you think! writing porn is so much fun! twitter @msbytwelve


End file.
